warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Stunde der Finsternis/Kapitel 13
|Jahreszeit=Blattleere |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 12 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 14}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 13. Kapitel aus dem Buch Stunde der Finsternis. Verweise Sicht *Feuerstern Charaktere *Weißpelz *Rußpelz *Langschweif *Wolkenschweif *Lichtherz *Mausefell *Farnpelz *Dornenkralle *Brombeerpfote *Graustreif *Tüpfelblatt Erwähnte Charaktere *Tigerstern *Leopardenstern *Aschenpfote *Blaustern Ereignisse Prophezeiungen und Zeichen *Löwenspiegelbild *Aus vieren werden zwei. Löwe und Tiger begegnen sich im Kampf und Blut wird den Wald regieren. Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **DonnerClan-Lager ***Ginstertunnel **Sandkuhle **Baumgeviert **Fluss Tiere *Löwe *Kaninchen *Fuchs *Tiger Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: Silbervlies, SternenClan, DonnerClan, TigerClan, Große Versammlung, SchattenClan, Zweibeiner, FlussClan, Frischbeute, LöwenClan *Entfernungen: Fuchslänge *Clanränge: Krieger, Heiler, Anführer, Schüler, Mentor, Ältester *Zeit: Morgengrauen, Herzschlag, Blattleere, Sonnenaufgang *Redewendung: "Es liegt in den Pfoten des SternenClans." Wissenswertes *Seite 158: Der Satzrest "(...) where every twig and fern dripped water (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 142 von '' The Darkest Hour ) *Seite 158: "(...), während sie fort waren." - Statt ''sie müsste es "Feuerstern und die anderen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von Firestar and the others ist (vgl. Seite 142 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 158: Der Satzrest "(...) outside the warriors' den (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 142 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 159: Der Satz "She shrugged." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Sie sah ihn fragend an." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 143 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 159: Das Wort das vom Satz "Das hätte den SternenClan wirklich erzürnt." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 143 von The Darkest Hour, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 159: Der Satz "Cloudtail narrowed his eyes at Firestar, the challenge clear in his blue gaze." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Wolkenschweif sah Feuerstern mit zusammengekniffenen Augen mit einem herausfordenden blauen Blick an.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Wolkenschweif starrte Feuerstern an, seine blauen Augen funkelten vorwurfsvoll." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 143 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 159: Der Satz "Maybe they will." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Vielleicht werden sie das.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Vielleicht hat er das ja gerade vor." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 143 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 160: Der Satz "Oh, yes." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Oh ja.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Da kannst du sicher sein." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 144 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 160: Der Satzrest "(...) and the warrior code." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 144 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 161: Der Satz "She narrowed her eyes." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Sie verengte die Augen.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Sie machte ein finsteres Gesicht." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 144 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 161: Der Satzrest "(...), his paws scuffing up dust." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 145 von '' The Darkest Hour ) *Seite 162: "(...) und auch ehrgeizig, aber (...)" - Vor dem Wort ''auch müsste "ja" stehen, da im Original die Rede von and, yes, ambitious ist (vgl. Seite 145 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 163: "Feuerstern drückte sich so vorsichtig wie möglich aus, (...) aber die Wahrheit ließ sich (...)" - Statt drückte sich so vorsichtig wie möglich aus müsste es "sprach sanft/mit sanftem Ton" heißen, da im Original die Rede von spoke gently ist und vor dem Wort Wahrheit müsste "nackte" stehen, da im Original die Rede von stark truth ist (vgl. Seite 146 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 165: Der Satz "Firestar wondered." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Fragte sich Feuerstern") wurde im Deutschen mit "Feuerstern war sich nicht sicher." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 149 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 166: "(...) sich das Wasser von der Pfote (...)" - Statt das Wasser müsste es "die eisigen Tropfen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von icy drops ist (vgl. Seite 149 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 166: "(...), die vor Kraft und unendlicher Stärke glühten." - Das unendlich müsste vor "Kraft" stehen, da im Original die Rede von unlimited strength and power. ist (vgl. Seite 150 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 166: "(...) mit der Schwanzspitze, er solle (...)" - Statt Schwanzspitze müsste es nur "Schwanz" oder "Schweif" heißen, da im Original die Rede von tail ist (vgl. Seite 150 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 166: Der Satz "But as she finished speaking, Spottedleaf began to fade." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Doch als sie mit Sprechen fertig war, begann Tüpfelblatt zu verblassen.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Aber Tüpfelblatt hatte alles gesagt und ihr Bild löste sich auf." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 150 von The Darkest Hour) Quellen en:The Darkest Hour/Chapter 13nl:Vuurproef/Hoofdstuk 13 Kategorie:Verweise